


Snogging in the Owlery

by CocoaCatnip



Series: B.A.P Hogwarts A.U [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: B.A.P - Freeform, B.A.P at Hogwarts, HogwartsA.U, Hufflepuff Daehyun, M/M, Ravenclaw Youngjae, Slytherin Himchan, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaCatnip/pseuds/CocoaCatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun needs to mail a letter, and Youngjae really wants to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snogging in the Owlery

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another one!!!! I hope you all like it! I wrote this at like three in the morning, so hopefully not any huge mistakes or anything haha. Anyway random but I have a tumblr http://carry-on-my-wayward-daehyun.tumblr.com/ and I reblog lots of B.A.P stuff and people can send me DaeJae prompts? Maybe? Anyway here ya'll go and hope you enjoy! *flies away*

Youngjae wasn't sure what to do. It had been a month since Daehyun begged to copy his homework, a month since they had kissed. An entire month! Daehyun hadn't mentioned it, and Youngjae wasn't sure he should bring it up either. What if Daehyun was waiting for him to say something though? Or maybe he just forgot about it altogether? 

"Hey Jae Jae!" The Hufflepuff called to him, knocking him from his thoughts. "Wanna come with me to the Owlery? I have to send a letter to my Parents."

"Yeah sure." Youngjae nodded, finally looking up at the older male and immediately bursting into a fit of laughter. "Blonde?" He asked. "I swear you charm it a new color every week, I never took you for the blonde type though."

"It doesn't look bad does it?" Daehyun asked, nervously tugging at a strand of hair. "I was just curious to see what it'd look like...I kinda like it...but if it looks bad...." 

Youngjae rolled his eyes and stood up, shoving his friend playfully. "Looks fine. Maybe I should try charming my hair blonde, then we could match." The brunette wasn't sure he could pull off blonde that well, but it could be fun. "Anyway, let's go so you can mail that letter...I'm starving so we should make it quick."

The walk to the Owlery was a silent one, something a bit strange for the two of them. Daehyun was normally chattering about something or another, and Youngjae always melded right in with the chatter. Today they both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Youngjae's mind had strayed back to the kiss from a month ago, and how nice Daehyun's hair looked blonde. It was a wonderful contrast with his tan skin, making it look a lovely shade of golden brown. The brunette's cheeks flushed pink at the thought, he was glad Daehyun didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Hey Daehyun?" Youngjae asked, unsure of how he was going to go about this. "Remember last month?" 

Youngjae mentally kicked himself. What kind of dumb question was that? Daehyun seemed confused too, the blonde cocking an eyebrow at his friend and looking at him as though he'd gone completely bonkers.

"Ah yeah Jae...and I also remember what I ate for breakfast this morning. Do I get a cookie?" The blonde leaned in, waggling his eyebrows a bit. "No but seriously.....you should give me a cookie."

Youngjae rolled his eyes, stopping at the entrance to the owlery and turning to face Daehyun. "I mean....you know when you begged to borrow my homework?" Daehyun nodded, stepping passed him and pulling the letter from his bag.

"Mmmhmm...I gave you a chocolate frog." He replied, heading over to one of the school's owls and preparing to send his letter off. "You really enjoyed that chocolate frog too."

The Ravenclaw sighed softly, watching as Daehyun sent the owl off and stood watching as it flew away. Why was this so difficult? He should just ask about the kiss and get it over with. What was the worst that could happen anyway? Daehyun had kissed him too, and they were best friends...sooo..

"I kissed you!" He finally blurted out, his face flushing scarlet. He could feel his entire face burning, and it only got worse when Daehyun turned around with a big stupid grin on his face.

"I know....wanna do it again?" He asked. "I mean..." His cheeks flushed, now both boys matched. "If you want I mean...like we don't have to if you don't want to...but I'd kind really sorta like to...I mean especially if you ate some chocolate earlier.....because I really like chocolate...and man I'm really hungry...but I really wanna kiss you..but you should definitely give me all your dessert at dinner..but you should kiss me first....am I rambling?..i think I'm rambling..mmmmffff."

Youngjae caught Daehyun mid sentence, successfully silencing his rambling with a kiss. He pulled back a moment later, Daehyun's plump lips a bit red from the kiss but that stupid grin was back and then before he knew it Daehyun leaned forward and pulled him right back in.

"I never said you could stop." He laughed in between kisses, his hands coming up to grip at the front of Youngjae's robe. The kiss was amazing, but Youngjae had no clue what to do with his hands. Where was he supposed to place them? 

"Hey ummm..." He pulled back, blushing a bit out of embarrassment. "Where should I put my hands?" Daehyun shrugged, but seemed to think about the question for a bit before speaking.

"Well....ummm I've seem other students snogging in the corridor from time to time...and well I guess my waist would be ok? Or wherever it's comfortable. I don't think you're supposed to keep your hands at your sides though." 

Youngjae nodded and moved his arms to wrap around Daehyun's waist, sort of like he was giving him a hug, but a bit more relaxed. "Like this?"

"Yeah! And I'll...ummm...I'll put my hands riiiight..." He slid his hands down Youngjae's backside, purposefully grabbing Youngjae's butt. "Oh sorry!" 

"Daehyun...."

"Yeah?" 

"You're an idiot." Youngjae stated and leaned in, only to be interrupted by a loud obnoxious laugh from the entrance. 

"Ohhhhhhhh! Snogging in the owlery! You know this is a first! I mean I've seen students snogging in corridors, in broom closets, empty classrooms...but don't you think the owlery is a bit unromantic?" Himchan asked, leaning against the entrance and grinning widely at the two third years. The Slytherin was a good friend of theirs, and of course thought he knew everything about everything. 

"This is classic though! Man when I tell Yongguk what I just saw! I mean both of us have been taking bets on when you two'd finally come out of the broom closet, but oh man! The owlery though? Man I seriously need to teach the two of you a thing or two...cause you're both just so young and inexperienced...." 

Youngjae groaned. It just had to be Himchan didn't it? He did make a good point though. The owlery wasn't exactly his first option, but they were here and it's not like it was completely terrible. 

Okay maybe it was.

It was drafty, and smelled of owl poo....and yeah Himchan was right. He was definitely right. Youngjae was still a bit irked though. Did Himchan seriously need to interrupt the moment though? 

"Okay so lesson number one!" Himchan continued, walking over to the two younger males. "Youngjae...you look really stiff. You need to loosen your arms up a bit. And Daehyun?" He glanced down at where Daehyun's hand was still placed on Youngjae's bum and immediately patted his back. "Good boy! You get em tiger!" He made a strange growling noise and patted Daehyun again, causing the boy to blush in response. 

"Okay! Now once your comfortable and not looking like statues you lean in to kiss. It's completely okay to use tongue too, that's how the French do it." Himchan grinned at the two. "Awww my babies are growing up so fast!" He practically squealed, pinching both their cheeks. "I can't wait to tell Bang! Anyway you kiddos have fun..and....no hanky panky okay? None of that until you're older!" The older male patted the two on the back again and turned, heading toward the exist. 

The two third years watched as Himchan's form finally vanished from view, both breathing a giant sigh of relief. Himchan was a close friend, but he really knew how to come in and ruin the moment. 

"So....that was a mood killer." Youngjae sighed. "We'll have to get him back somehow." 

"Yeah." Daehyun agreed and leaned in, placing a kiss on Youngjae's lips and pulling back. "I'm really hungry though. We can think up a master plan after we've had dinner....and maybe.....some more...kissing....you know to help us think up that master plan and all that."

Youngjae laughed, pulling back and taking Daehyun's hand. "Yeah definitely." He agreed. "But food first....I don't want to end up as a victim...I know how you get when someone comes between you and food."

"Nothing will keep me from my food!" Daehyun laughed. "But ah...." He stopped walking for a moment and looked away. "So..the kiss thing....are we like...you know?"

"Do you wanna be?" Youngjae asked.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded, beginning to walk again. "So as my boyfriend....that means you'll make sure to save extra dessert for me for later right?"

"You do that yourself already, but I guess." Youngjae laughed, swinging their hands as they walked.

"Hey you can never have too much dessert." Daehyun replied seriously. "But I suppose since we're boyfriends...I can share."

"Daehyun sharing food? I feel so special! You really do love me!" Youngjae chuckled, glancing over at the older male who smiled back at him with his trademark kitty smile.

"Something like that."


End file.
